Anaerobic digestion (AD) is a technique for converting organic matter into biogas, and ultimately, methane gas. Methane is the primary component of natural gas, which provides an increasing percentage of centralized power generation. Certain products utilizing anaerobic digestion have been deployed in attempts to reduce greenhouse gas emissions. These products have been mainly directed towards treating unwanted by-products, such as animal excrement or slurry as well as industrial and domestic food waste. However, the present disclosure recognizes that green garden waste, such as grass and weeds, also represents a valuable source of high energy content organic matter.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for the anaerobic digestion of green garden waste and storage of the resultant methane.